This invention relates to a power distribution assembly that incorporates an electrical architecture with improved redundancy to eliminate single point failures above an individual input/output module level by utilizing multiple power supplies and microprocessors independently connected to each input/output module.
Typically vehicles, such as an aircraft, utilize a power distribution assembly (PDA) to distribute power from a primary power source to various aircraft systems. A PDA includes a chassis mounted within the vehicle that houses multiple power modules, which are used to power the aircraft systems. Control modules are also housed within the PDA, for functions such as communications, microprocessing, etc. The power modules interact with the control modules to provide proper communication and control of power for each of the aircraft systems.
Traditionally, a PDA includes an active control microprocessor with a first power supply and a standby or back-up control microprocessor with a second power supply. A single arbitration card provides a communication interface for both the active and back-up control microprocessors. A common data bus is connected to each of the power modules and interfaces with the arbitration card. Thus, all command and status data between the microprocessors and each individual module is transmitted via the single arbitration card. This traditional architecture configuration is slow, inefficient, and has difficulties supporting high-speed aircraft data busses. It is also difficult with this configuration to expand the system to include satellite power distribution assemblies.
Another disadvantage with this electrical architectural configuration is that a single point failure in the arbitration card or in the common data bus can result in loss of control of more than one power module. Further, the current autonomous configuration for each of the microprocessors prevents the microprocessors from having the ability to monitor the health of the other microprocessor and report problems.
It is desirable to provide an improved PDA with redundant electrical architecture to eliminate single point failures above an individual input/output module level. It is also desirable to provide a flexible PDA that can be used on different aircraft types. The PDA should have improved performance and efficiency in addition to overcoming the above referenced deficiencies with prior art systems.